Marry Me Elliot Nightray y Tu
by BloddyAlice
Summary: -Ella debía vestirse de blanco, no de negro. -Ella debía planear una boda, no un funeral.


_-¡No! ¡No! ¡No quiero irme mamá!- decía una pequeña niña muy molesta mientras un par de lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas_

 _-Lo siento _ pero debes entender, esto será lo mejor para la familia, solo serán unos cuantos años- Respondió una mujer de largo cabello castaño, aunque le contesto muy tranquila, se notaba la frustración en su voz_

 _-¿¡Pero por qué!? ¿¡Por qué debemos irnos!?- preguntaba la niña, la cual aún no entendía el motivo del por cual sus padres le decían que debían irse del país_

 _-¡Lo único que debes entender es que esto es por tu bien y por el de nosotros!- exclamo ya molesta su madre, no tenía mucha paciencia y detestaba que su hija se comportara así, aunque pocas veces lo hacía, su frustración estaba en que la pequeña le estaba haciendo una escena delante de la familia Nightray, Sí, ese día habían ido su mansión a despedirse de ellos, la familia Ravenscroft y Nightray siempre fueron cercanas, los padres de ambas familias eran muy amigos. A poca distancia de ellas se veía a Bernard Nightray junto a su esposa Bernice y sus hijos, Fred, Claude, Ernest, Vanessa, y por último, su hijo menor, y mejor amigo de la pequeña _, Elliot, todos observaban la escena de madre e hija discutiendo, Bernice veía con pena a la única hija de los Ravenscroft, sabía que todo esto debía ser muy duro para ella, en cambio el pequeño Elliot la veía con una mirada seria, pero aunque no lo notaran, él se sentía igual que la pequeña, él tampoco quería que se fuera, han estado juntos desde que tiene memoria, ¿y de un día a otro llega diciendo que se va? ¡Eso debía ser una mala broma!_

 _-¡Es suficiente _! ¡Nos vamos!- grito la mujer tomando el brazo de su hija_

 _-¡No me toques!- respondió la niña soltándose de su agarre, cosa que su madre tomo de mala manera, y sin pensarlo le dio una fuerte bofetada_

 _-¡_!- exclamo Elliot al ver lo que acababa de pasar y salió corriendo hacia ella, la madre de ella se sorprendió por un momento, ella nunca había golpeado a su hija, ese fue un impulso que por alguna razón no pudo contener_

 _-¡_! ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Elliot preocupado mientras se arrodillaba a un lado de ella, la nombrada no respondió, tenía la mano en su mejilla la cual ahora ardía por el fuerte golpe_

 _-Y-Yo… Yo…- No lograba articular palabra alguna, el pequeño la abrazo para luego mirar con enojo a su madre, en verdad estaba molesto, la madre de _ al ver esto recobro su compostura y miro con semblante serio al hijo menor de los Nightray_

 _-No discutiremos más este tema, nos vamos y es mi última palabra, ahora apresúrate que el carruaje nos espera- luego de decir eso se fue en dirección al carruaje donde su esposo la esperaba._

-_ Despierta, hemos llegado- dijo un chico de largo cabello castaño rojizo, moviendo suavemente el hombro de la chica

-¿Eh? ¿Ya llegamos?- pregunto la chica despertando lentamente

-Sí, te quedaste dormida a la mitad del camino, te veías algo inquieta ¿Con que soñabas?- pregunto el chico algo curioso

-No sé si haya sido un sueño, tengo la impresión de haber estado en un recuerdo… Un largo recuerdo- respondió dando un pequeño suspiro

- _Deben ser los nervios, después de todo luego de casi 6 años finalmente vuelvo a este lugar…-_ Pensó la chica, y en verdad estaba nerviosa ¿el por qué? Su amigo Andrew la invito a un baile, ya que él debía ir en representación de su padre porque este no podía asistir, no le apetecía mucho la idea de ir solo, así que le dijo a ella que fuera su acompañante, _ sin ningún problema acepto, solo que no fue hasta el día del baile, ósea hoy, cuando le dijo que era un baile organizado por la familia Nightray.

-Entiendo…- le respondió algo extrañado con la respuesta de su amiga- Como sea, bajemos ya del carruaje, el baile ya debió haber empezado- dijo mientras le ofrecía su mano, ella suspiro algo nerviosa

\- Vamos- respondió su acompañante con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su mano

 **(Pov _)**

-Baje del carruaje junto con Andrew, los nervios estaban invadiendo mi cuerpo, hace casi 6 años que no vuelvo a este lugar, y la última vez que estuve aquí creo que no les deje recuerdos muy agradables a la familia Nightray gracias a la discusión que tuve con mi madre, sobre todo a Elliot…

-_ te ves hermosa, sé que ya te lo había dicho antes de venir, pero es que en verdad lo estas- dijo de repente Andrew mirándome directamente a los ojos, yo me ruborice por completo y baje la mirada para evitar encontrarme con sus ojos color esmeralda, Andrew es un gran amigo, lo conozco desde hace algún tiempo, sé que siente algo por mí, pero yo no puedo corresponderle, solo lo veo como lo que es, mi amigo, además, yo ya estoy enamorada de otra persona.

-G-Gracias Andrew, será mejor que ya entremos- dije para cambiar el tema y que se fuera este ambiente tan incómodo para mí

-Está bien- dijo tomando mi mano nuevamente y entrabamos a la mansión, comencé a sentirme aún más nerviosa de lo que estaba, veía todo a mi alrededor, seguía exactamente igual como cuando venía aquí con mis padres

-Wao, los Nightray se lucieron con esto- dijo Andrew asombrado mientras veía la decoración y demás cosas

-Sí, los Nightray siempre han sabido cómo organizar un buen baile- respondí en un tono de voz bajo con una sonrisa nostálgica

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- me pregunta de repente

-Sí… supongo- respondí algo extrañada- ¿quieres que te acompañe?

-No, está bien, espérame aquí ¿sí?

-Está bien, te espero entonces- luego de eso Andrew se alejó entre la multitud, lo espere por varios minutos pero aun no llegaba y comenzaba a impacientarme estado ahí parada sola, decidí ir a buscarlo, así que comencé a caminar por todo el lugar, saludaba a una que otra personas, las cuales en verdad no conocía o simplemente no recordaba quienes eran pero ya que ellos si lo hacían no quería parecer descortés

-¿_? ¿Eres tú?- escuche a mis espalda, voltee para ver de quien se trataba, indudablemente, podían pasar todos los años que quisieran y ese rostro lo reconocería donde fuera

-¡Vanessa!- exclame feliz al verla

-¡_! ¡No puedo creer que enserio seas tú!- dijo feliz mientras me daba un abrazo- Mira cuanto haz crecido, ya eres toda una dama-

-Jajajaja Gracias, a ti los años tampoco te han caído nada mal, estas muy hermosa- dije con una sonrisa

-¿Cuándo volviste? Dos años después de tu partida perdimos contacto con tu familia y no supimos más nada de ustedes-

-Volví hace algunas semanas, lamento que no volviéramos a comunicarnos, es que hubo unos problemas en la familia…- respondí bajando un poco la mirada, ella me miro algo preocupada

-¿Enserio? Nunca supe nada… A todos nos preocupó su repentina desaparición, sobre todo a Elliot-

-¿Eh? ¿Elliot?- dije algo sorprendida

-Si- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa- Nunca lo demostró pero en verdad le afecto cuando te fuiste, y luego el no haber vuelto a saber de ti-

-Ya veo… lamento mucho haberlos preocupado ¡Pero bueno! Eh vuelto, eso es lo importante ¿no?- dije con la mejor sonrisa que pude mostrar

-¡Claro que sí! Lamento no poder seguir platicando contigo, pero debo de atender a los demás invitados, ¿te parece que un día tomemos el té juntas? ¡Tenemos mucho de qué hablar!- dijo notoriamente feliz, mi relación con Vanessa siempre fue muy buena, cuando no podía jugar con Elliot entonces estaba con ella

-¡Por supuesto!- respondí

-Bien, nos vemos luego espero disfrutes del baile- dicho esto se marchó, comencé a ver a todas las personas para ver si encontraba a Andrew pero no lo veía en ningún lado ¿es posible que se haya ido y me dejara aquí sola? No imposible, Andrew no haría eso, me puse a caminar a ver si lo encontraba

 _-¡Oye Elly! ¡Mira lo que hice!- dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa_

 _-¡_! ¡Te eh dicho que no me llames así!- respondió el niño algo avergonzado mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella en el césped_

 _-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Tus hermanos lo hacen- dijo la niña algo confundida_

 _-S-Si bueno, son mis hermanos ¡Pero no me gusta que me digan así!- respondió con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas_

 _-Jajajaja Te ves muy tierno así- dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa_

-Solté una pequeña risa al recordar eso, era divertido hacer que Elliot se avergonzara, pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, no recuerdo cuando fue que nos volvimos tan cercanos, me gustaba pasar el tiempo componiendo canciones a su lado, unas veces yo tocaba el violín mientras el tocaba el piano, otras tocábamos el piano entre los dos, luego hacíamos un pequeño recital para nuestros padres y sus hermanos, a todos les gustaba. Iba tan metida en mis pensamientos que tropecé con alguien

-Lo siento, Estaba algo distraída- me disculpe inmediatamente, mire al chico, era unos centímetros más alto que yo tenía cabello largo negro y unos lentes adornando su rostro

-No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa, yo también estaba distraído- dijo con una sonrisa- Soy Leo, un placer- se presento

-Soy _ Ravenscroft, el placer es mío- respondí con una sonrisa

-¿_?- dijo algo sorprendido

-Sí ¿Sucede algo?- pregunte extrañada

-No, Nada, es solo que creo que ya había escuchado tu nombre antes- respondió el azabache con una sonrisa

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí, mi amo me hablo mucho de usted-

-¿Tu amo? ¿Y quién es?- pregunte aún más extrañada

-Elli…-

-¡Oye Leo! ¿¡Donde te habías metido!? ¡Tengo mucho tiempo buscándote!- escuche que alguien grito interrumpiendo a Leo, esa vos se me hacía familiar, demasiado… Gire para ver de quien se trataba ¿Y adivinen qué? Mis sospechas eran ciertas.

-¿Eh? ¿_?...-

-¿Elliot?- lo mire sorprendida

-Entonces… si eres tu- dijo mientras se acercaba, en ese momento fui y lo abrace, hace tanto tiempo que deseaba volver a hacerlo, lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba mucho, él se sorprendió por mi repentina acción, pero luego se relajó un poco más y me devolvió el abrazo, me separe un poco y lo mire con una sonrisa, luego caí en cuenta de lo que hice y me aleje

-L-Lo siento, olvide que nunca te gustaron las demostraciones de afecto en público- baje mi mirada algo avergonzada

-N-No importa, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo volviste?- preguntaba, su mirada aun esta algo incrédula al verme

-Un amigo vino en representación de su padre, ya que no podía asistir, así que para no venir solo me invito, pero no supe hasta hoy que tu familia era la organizadora del baile- le respondí- Respecto a tu otra pregunta, volví hace un par de semanas, dos y media para ser exacta-

-¿Por qué no me avisaste cuando volvías? ¿Por qué no volvieron a comunicarse dos años después de que se fueran? ¿¡Sabes lo preocupado que estuve por ti!?- Elliot parecía enojado, no lo culpo, cuando me fui prometimos que siempre mantendríamos el contacto y que nos enviaríamos cartas constantemente, también que si volvía, él sería la primera persona a la cual le diría

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención que tú y tu familia se preocuparan, sé que prometí estar siempre en contacto contigo y decirte cuando volviera, pero hubieron muchos problemas en mi familia…-

-¿Problemas?-

-Sí, pero no es el mejor momento ni lugar para contarte sobre ello-

-Tienes razón, lamento mi actitud, es solo que… desapareces y luego de casi seis años llegas aquí inesperadamente y…-

-Descuida, no tienes porqué disculparte, sé que todo esto fue muy sorpresivo para ti- dije con una sonrisa

-A todas estas ¿Con quién viniste?- pregunta algo curioso

-Con Andrew, es un amigo que conocí poco tiempo después de que me fui, gracias a él fui capaz de volver aquí- respondí alegre

-Ya veo…- Voltea la mirada

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunte extrañada por su repentina acción

-N-Nada, es solo que…- me miro por un momento- te ver hermosa- dijo finalmente volteando su mirada de nuevo mientras sus mejillas se teñían ligeramente de carmín

-Pues, Gracias…- respondí sonrojándome igualmente

-Oye, y ese amigo tuyo ¿Dónde est…-

-¿Interrumpo algo?- pregunto Andrew apareciendo repentinamente ¿es enserio? ¿llega justo en este momento?

-¡Oh! Andrew, volviste… Eh… te presento a Elliot Nightray, un gran amigo mío de la infancia, Elliot, él es Andrew, mi acompañante- dije algo incomoda por la repentina aparición de Andrew, él solo frunció el ceño y tomo mi mano (la cual no me había dado cuenta que estaba entrelazada con la de Elliot) haciendo que lo soltara y me alejara de ahí

-¿Andrew? ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte pero no respondió, en cambio apretó más fuerte mi muñeca- ¡Andrew! ¡Me lastimas!- me queje haciendo que me soltara

-_, escúchame, no quiero que te acerques a él ¿está claro?- dijo con su ceño aun fruncido mirándome directamente a los ojos

-¿Por qué?- pregunte algo molesta- Elliot ha sido mi amigo desde siempre, no puedes simplemente decir que me aleje de él- reclame elevando un poco mi tono de voz pero no demasiado, no quería llamar la atención y formar una escena

-Hay algo de él que no me gusta- dijo serio, a lo que yo me moleste más y me indigne, ¿Cómo decía eso si ni siquiera lo conocía?

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Tú ni siquiera lo conoces!- le respondí, se veía que Andrew estaba enojado, no es una persona muy paciente, y detesta que le lleven la contraria, estuvo a punto de decirme algo cuando siento que alguien me toma por la cintura

-¿Hay algún problema aquí?- Pregunta Elliot de una manera seria mientras fijaba sus ojos celestes en los esmeralda de Andrew

-¿¡E-Elliot!?- dije con mis mejillas ardiendo al notar la forma en que me tomaba de la cintura y me mantenía a su lado

-¿¡Que crees que haces!?- le reclamo Andrew al ver lo que hacía, rápidamente me solté del agarre de Elliot y fui hasta él

-¿Andrew que pasa? Estas llamando mucho la atención, ya cálmate- le dije algo molesta, la gente comenzaba a mirarnos

-No hago nada, solo me fije que estabas lastimando a mi amiga, y eso no me gusto para nada- dijo Elliot de forma intimidante

-N-No Elliot, te equivocas, es solo que…

-¿Andrew cierto?- pregunto Elliot interrumpiendo, sabía que debía calmar las cosas, si no ambos formarían una escena en pleno baile y esto podría perjudicar a Elliot y su familia, pensé que amenazaría a Andrew o lo insultaría, pero su respuesta fue muy diferente- ¿Te importaría que baile con mi vieja amiga?- me ofreció su mano

-¿Cómo? ¡No!, ¿¡Tú llegas aquí y te quieres llevar a mi acompañante!?- me mira enojado- _ nos vamos en este instante

-_-llama Elliot- ¿Bailarías conmigo? Como en los viejos tiempos- dice embozando una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica al mirarme, mire a Andrew el cual se veía más enojado que antes, le fruncí el ceño en señal de que estaba enojada con él

-Me encantaría- respondí con una hermosa sonrisa tomando la mano de Elliot

-Bien- mira a Andrew- Si nos disculpas.-

-_tu…- se veía algo deprimido- ¡Bien!- exclamo molesto y dio media vuelta, pero luego se vuelve hacia nosotros con la intención de golpear a Elliot

-¡Andrew!- exclame, pero no logro hacer nada ya que Elliot logro detener su puño

-Por favor, llévense a este sujeto lejos de aquí- les dijo a los guardias que al ver la conmoción habían ido hasta ahí, los guardias tomaron a Andrew obligándolo a que se alejara de nosotros, Elliot comenzó a caminar mientras aun me tenía tomada de la mano

-Elliot yo… Siento lo que acaba de pasar con Andrew, es la primera vez que lo veo comportándose de esta forma…- dije algo avergonzada por lo que acababa de pasar

-No te preocupes por eso- dijo soltando mi mano- fue un gusto volverte a ver _- hizo una pequeña reverencia y me dio la espalda para comenzar alejarse de ahí

-¡E-Espera Elliot!- exclame mientras lo tomaba de la muñeca con ambas manos, no sé porque lo hice, fue un impulso, yo… no quiero que se aleje, no quiero separarme de él de nuevo…

-¿Pasa algo?- me pregunta, lo mire por un momento

-No, Nada, fue un gusto verte de nuevo…-dije soltándolo con la mirada baja, el me miro por un momento, luego volvió a tomarme la mano

-_, ven un momento- comenzamos a caminar, luego subimos las escaleras

-¿Sucede algo?- le pregunte

-Cállate y sígueme- respondió, si, el viejo Elliot estaba devuelta, abrió una puerta y entramos a una habitación, esta algo oscuro, pero aún se podía ver algo gracias a la luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de la gran ventana, siento como suelta mi mano

-¿Elliot? ¿Qué pasa? No logro ver muy bien aquí- dije algo preocupada al no sentirlo cerca, no me gusta la oscuridad

-_- escuche que susurro mi nombre, luego me abrazo por detrás- Me alegra que hayas vuelto- me abrazó mas fuerte

-Elliot…- susurre algo avergonzada, luego me voltee y correspondí su abrazo- A mí también me alegra haber vuelto- tomo mi mentón haciendo que lo mirara a pesar de la escasa luz podía notar una cálida sonrisa en sus labios

-Me alegras que sigas siendo la misma… Me alegra saber que no has cambiado-

-A mí también me alegra ver que tú tampoco has cambiado- dije sonriendo levemente

-¿Sabes? Aún recuerdo algo de antes de que te fueras.-

-¿Eh?-

\- Hace mucho me demostraste tu aprecio de una forma… ¿me dejas hacer yo ahora?- pude notar un tono rosa en sus mejillas

-Supongo que si…- respondí en voz baja, pero aun así me escucho

-Bien, entonces…- Coloco su mano en mi mejilla y comenzó a acercarse- Déjame darte… un…- su tono de voz cada vez iba bajando más, sentí nuestra respiración entrelazarse y nuestros labios rosarse

-¡Elliot! ¿Estás aquí?- alguien llamo entrando repentinamente a la habitación, haciendo que ambos nos separamos de golpe, mire hacia la puerta y vi a Leo, el cual nos miraba extraño

-¡L-Leo! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?- pregunto Elliot completamente rojo y notoriamente molesto

-Lamento haberlos interrumpido, tus hermanos te están buscando- dijo Leo con una sonrisa ¿enserio? ¿Cómo puede sonreír en una situación como esta?

-Bien, ya voy- Dijo Elliot tratando de recuperar su porte serio, cosa que el sonrojo de sus mejillas no ayudaba, y sin mirarme cruzo la puerta y salió de la habitación

-Señorita Ravenscroft- llamo el azabache

-Por favor, dime _- le respondí

-De acuerdo _, deberías tener más cuidado con Elliot- dijo sonriendo

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunte extrañada

-Es un pervertido de closet- dijo soltando una risita, a lo que yo me ruborice mucho más, Leo noto mi expresión- No tome tan enserio eso, es algo que siempre digo para molestar a Elliot-

-A-Ah, claro- dije algo extrañada para luego soltar una pequeña risa junto al Azabache

Definitivamente, me alegro de haber vuelto.


End file.
